


Warsaw is the Capital of Poland

by thejokerghost



Series: Schoolboys Can Be Oblivious [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sharing Clothes, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: The incident with the Polish hoodie.





	Warsaw is the Capital of Poland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer if you want it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259485

**Monday**

It was a windy day, and Feuilly walked dejectedly into the empty cafeteria for the Friends of the ABC meeting after school. He was late.

"What's wrong with him?" Gavroche asked Éponine.

"Joly and Cosette say it's something that happened in Geography." his eldest sister replied.

"You have a problem, Feuilly?" said Enjolras aloud.

Feuilly sat down and grumbled something inaudible.

"The others in Geography class laughed at him for being a know-it-all about Poland." Joly said.

"It's just 'cause I knew the capital!" said Feuilly softly, "Everyone who's not in the junior year or Azelma or Gavroche, do you know the capital of Poland?"

Everyone immediately turned to Combeferre, who guiltily shook his head. Feuilly's head drooped.

"Warsaw, isn't it?" Enjolras piped up.

Feuilly perked right up. "How'd you know?"

"It's in my locker." said Enjolras. "Wait."

He ran out and came back with a grey hoodie slung on his shoulder. He lay this hoodie onto the table. It said in black letters: Warsaw, Poland.

"Hey, didn't Feuilly give us some of these for Christmas in seventh grade?" remarked Cosette.

"Yeah." said Feuilly, "Where'd you get it?"

Enjolras' eyes grew wide, and he turned red. "I-I was late for class, and this was the first thing I grabbed. I-I don't know where I got it..."

Everyone shrugged it off, but Feuilly was confused. He had had those hoodies custom made, and, as Cosette had said, he had given them out to his friends back in junior high. He had not really known Enjolras back then, and he was curious to where his leader had gotten one.

Little did he know, Enjolras was having a flashback.

**Enjolras' flashback to earlier that day**

"Enjolras? Enjolras! Wake up! Wake up! APOLLON!"

Enjolras opened his eyes and came face-to-face with his boyfriend, Grantaire. "The hell, R? What's happening?"

"We slept together last night, and we're late for school."

Enjolras bolted up in his boyfriend's green sheets. He was only wearing an undershirt and some shorts. Grantaire was tossing on a t-shirt. He threw a white shirt and some jeans to Enjolras. "Here, wear these."

After putting the clothes on, Enjolras asked, "My hoodie?"

"No time!" said Grantaire, "Take that!" He pointed to a grey hoodie lying at Enjolras' feet. "A gift from Feuilly. Just leave it in your locker and give it to me later."

Fully dressed, the boys frantically ran out the room.

**Back to the present**

Eyes wide, Enjolras said rapidly, "Anyone need me? No? Carry on, I- I have- things to do! Goodbye! Good luck! Remember your capitals!" And he dashed out like he had that morning.

"Weird." said Gavroche.

"Who cares?" said Bossuet, "Has no one noticed that I'm covered in spaghetti sauce?!"

Everyone turned to the unlucky boy. Except for Feuilly. He slowly separated himself from the group, then rushed out of the cafeteria. He heard footsteps farther away. Following them, he ran straight into the door which Enjolras had thrown open. He caught Enjolras' shoulder.

"Mind to tell me anything?" he said.

Cheeks turning red again, Enjolras replied simply, "No." He pulled himself away from Feuilly's grip and ran out.

Bewildered and discouraged, Feuilly took out a piece of paper and began folding it into a fan.

**Some time after school**

Feuilly: hey can I ask you guys a favour

Chetta: sure

R: k

Feuilly: send me pics of the hoodies I gave you in grade 7 with today's paper

Feuilly: jk no one reads the paper

Feuilly: send them with a copy of today's math homework

Feuilly: ponine, you give your homework to gav and zelma

(several pictures of what Feuilly requested)

Cosette: where's yours R

R: no idea

R: looking 4 it

Ponine: omg

Ponine: gav, zelma, remember

Ponine: and cosette and jehanne

Zelma: look whats happened

Gav: this threatens something doesnt it

R: dont u dare

Ponine: dont I dare what R  


Feuilly: what are you talking about

Jolllly: a secret probably

Je: haha

Feuilly: what secret

R: nothing

R: shoot

R: I lost it

R: yeah

Feuilly: I know where it is

Feuilly: you r busted

Feuilly: R

R: clever wordplay, but I have no idea whats happening

Je: aw hes so good at text acting

Feuilly: your hoodies with E

Feuilly: right???

Jolllly: what

Chetta: you've lost your mind feuilly

Ponine: feuillys right

R: yep

R: Grantaire is busted

R: remember when E skipped out on your movie night

Jolllly: no way

R: date

R: and the poster at the protest

Chetta: that was you

R: it was me

R: and of course cosette and marius

R: me and E

~~~~ R: don't tell no one though

R: none of the seniors have found out

R: real funny

Jolllly: excuse me

Jolllly: must scream in pillow in disbelief

_Jolllly has signed off_

Feuilly: me too

_Feuilly has signed off_

**Epilogue - Next Monday**

Bumping into Enjolras, Feuilly said in a jokeful manner, "How was the date with R Friday night? And did you ever give him his hoodie back?"

Seeing the blond's astonished expression kept the fan maker happy for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> A jerk and his friends were dropping plates of food from the staircase at lunch time. Who was passing under at the time? Bossuet. Why didn't he wash himself? Every single bathroom was out of order. What are the odds? With Bossuet? 100 to 1. That's how he got covered in spaghetti sauce.


End file.
